Gunshot
by Jazza4
Summary: A girl murdered, the team go to investigate...


Lisbon, Cho, and Rigsby arrived at the crime scene and quickly got to work. Cho went straight to forensics, while Rigsby went straight to the local cops to find out any information they needed. Lisbon went to her usual spot when they got a new case; the body.

Lisbon knelt over the body, though the second time today, it seemed more real this time around, now that she had her team there. The girl was indeed a victim of a homicide. Shot to the back of the head, and there were signs of possible sexual abuse.

This case was going to be tough. The girl only looked to be about 16 years old. And she wasn't typical looking either. Straight long blonde hair, hair most girls dream about. And bright green eyes. Lisbon only knew this because when she first saw the body early this morning, the girl's eyes were still open. The first thing Lisbon did, out of respect, and to clear her mind, was close her eyes. It was hard to concentrate when you felt you were being watched by a dead body.

Lisbon stood up just as Cho was making his way over.

"Forensics says cause of death is the bullet to the head. Rape kit came up empty for fluids but the bruising contests that she was raped."

Just as Lisbon was about to respond her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Let forensics know they can have the body." Lisbon turned away from Cho as he walked away and answered her phone. "Lisbon."

"Hey boss." Van Pelt on the other line sat at her computer. "I have Taylor McLane's address."

"That was quick. Is she in the system?"

"No, but her father is. Benny McLane. He was in and out of prison for 14 years. Drug possession, auto left, a couple sexual abuse assaults, and one battery. Apparently he changed his life around after the mother to his only child was killed in a car accident 5 years ago."

"What's the address?"

"Forty-five Shane Scott Drive, in Sylvia."

"Thanks, Van Pelt."

Lisbon put her phone back in her pocket after she hangs up with Van Pelt and takes one final look at Taylor.

* * *

Lisbon couldn't believe her eyes. _How in the world did he know where they were? _Lisbon felt her skin turn red and couldn't stop it. Lisbon hopped out of the car and stomped right over to his car. Patrick Jane stood there with his earnest grin that made Lisbon's hair on the back of her neck stick straight up.

"OK, so who told you?" Lisbon inquired.

"Who said anyone told me anything?" Jane said.

"You're good but you're not _that_ good."

Cho and Rigsby arrived behind Lisbon.

"It was Van Pelt. I arrived just as she was giving you the address. She has a hard time keeping things a secret. You might want to work on that with her. Can be a little disheartening when you can't trust your agents."

"We weren't trying to keep any secrets from you." Lisbon said as if she believed that herself.

"Boss, do you want me to go inside and interview the father?" Cho asked, he couldn't stand there and listen to their bickering any longer.

"No, I'm coming." Lisbon replied, as she turned around and walked behind Cho and Rigsby. Jane walked a little faster to catch up to Lisbon.

"The father didn't do it, just in case you wanted to know."

"I didn't. And how can you tell? You haven't even met the guy yet."

"The house, the yard, the car. This man turned his life around for his daughter. He couldn't have killed her. He may have been in prison but he's not a suspect in this case."

Lisbon looked around at everything as they got onto the porch. Everything was in such a neat array. The car was fairly new and the house looked like it had new siding. The yard was neatly cut and had flowers leading up to the house. _Jane could be on to something. Maybe_, she thought.

Cho rang the doorbell.

"How do you know all this?"

"Van Pelt filled me in." Jane looked down but then suddenly back at Lisbon and leaned in towards Lisbon so that only she could hear him. "She also told me that you came across the case on your way to the office."

"So?" Lisbon didn't see how that had anything to do with the case.

"Well-"

Jane was interrupted by the door opening, and a short, thin middle aged man was revealed.

"Can I help you?"

"Mr. Benny McLane?" Rigsby asked.

"Yes. That's me."

"We're from the CBI. We're here about your daughter, sir."

"Taylor? What about her?"

Lisbon stepped forward and took over. "We're sorry to have to tell you this Mr. McLane, but Taylor was found this morning."

"What do you mean found? She wasn't missing."

"Her body was found." Lisbon felt her heart sink as she watched the truth set into the father's eyes.


End file.
